


The Quarter Quell Retold (Updated)

by KawaiiKatLove10



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, F/M, Hunger Games, POV Third Person Limited, Quarter Quell, The Arena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKatLove10/pseuds/KawaiiKatLove10
Summary: Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark have won the 74th Hunger Games. But what they don't know, is that there are no winners. Only survivors. Katniss Everdeen believes that now they have won/survived, they can live their lives in peace, until a certain someone reads a certain card, that changes Haymitch Abernathy, Katniss Everdeen, and Peeta Mellarks's life for the time being.
Relationships: Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair, Beetee Latier/Wiress, Haymitch Abernathy/Effie Trinket, Haymitch Abernathy/Katniss Everdeen, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Hunger Games





	1. Chapter 1: Why

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 4:00 am so that's the reason I have mistakes. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this. :-:
> 
> WARNING: Do NOT read if you haven't read/watched the Hunger Games. If you haven't I suggest you do, but things from the movie and book are twisted. If you have read/watched the Hunger Games carry on! :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark have won the 74th Hunger Games. But what they don't know, is that there are no winners. Only survivors. Katniss Everdeen believes that now they have won/survived, they can live their lives in peace, until a certain someone reads a certain card, that changes Haymitch Abernathy, Katniss Everdeen, and Peeta Mellarks's life for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this chapter and made some changes. That's all! :)

Katniss's POV

It has been 2-3 months since Peeta and I won the Hunger Games. Haymitch said I would be very tense for a few weeks since I was in the games. But, he said I will get better very soon. 

It is the afternoon, the sun is shining, the birds are singing and everyone I know is safe. I just woke up from a slumber (which felt the best rest I have ever had since the games). 

I still can't stop thinking about Rue. She was so young and fragile, she shouldn't have gone. Now all I think of is Peeta and making sure he stays safe. 

I don't know why, but last month Peacekeepers came to my door saying that they either torture me or I stab myself then and there. If I didn't want to get killed they would kill my family and friends. I chose to get it over with and let them stab me. I mean isn't this what snow wants?

"I want you to stab me in bed to make it look like I'm sleeping".

I said. I didn't want Peeta to see me dead on the floor. So, why not in bed? While they were stabbing me I was thinking 

'Why though'.

A flashback in Peeta's POV.

Peeta's POV

I had the best dream ever. I dreamt that Katniss and I were in the meadow under our favorite oak tree. She has the most divine voice, the breeze was blowing but not hard. She hasn't been taking Rue's demise well. I went to the bakery to work like I always do. Then finally it was time to go back to the love of my life.

I went and put the cheese buns on the table and went to her bedroom.

"Katniss". 

I knocked. No response. He tried again and said her name louder.

"Katniss?"

Still no response. I chose to open the door, it was unlocked. I approched her. And I saw her sleeping. When I did, I saw her just sleeping.

When I approached, I saw something that would haunt me forever. 

"Katniss!!!" 

I screamed with tears in my eyes. I couldn't bear what I just saw. The girl I love, stabbed. Who would want to murder the girl I admired? The victor of the 74th Hunger Games. I started panicking. I instantly called the infirmary and my friends. 

I was done calling so I sat next to Katniss. Begging for her to stay with me, That is when i saw a letter next to her. So I picked it up

Dear reader,

I am writing this because I am going to die. Snow sent some Peacekeepers to kill me. He would kill you guys if I didn't die. I have some things to say ... 

I am stunned. Why would Snow do this? She is just a soul like him, why does he do this?

Haymitch, 

You were the greatest mentor ever. (Even if you were somewhat drunk). Even when you are, you still are funny, arrogant and weird.

I hope you won't dwell on me at all, I hope you are capable to not freak out about this. You were the best mentor I have ever met. Do me a favor, and don't drink yourself to death.

I started getting teary. She loves her friends. This is probably one of Snow's ways to make us pay for what we did in the arena.

Effie,

You are very funny, sweet, kind, silly and annoying, but you are still are the best escort anyone could ever ask for.

I know you, Effie. You are a very capable woman. I don't to be looking down at you and see you crying. Never stop being who you are.

Prim,

Little duck, your suck a sweetie. Your loveable, kind, sweet, caring, and funny. Take care of Buttercup. You are a healthy young girl. Don't lose faith. I love ya little duck.

Gale,

I'm sorry if I made you sad. You are one of the bravest and arrogant people I know. You shouldn't be sad. Just live like you usually do. Without me. You are an amazing best friend.

And then there it was.

My name.

I let the tears run freely as I read.

Peeta,

Your the most trustworthy, kind, loveable, unforgettable person I have ever met. Since this might be the end, I want to tell you to find love again. I have no more space to write, so I got to get ready to die. When you find this I'll be dead.

~Forever Always

Katniss~

I suddenly heard sirens outside of the house so I brought Katniss to the ambulances.

XxX

We arrived at the hospital in about five minutes. Katniss was losing a lot of blood when they were trying to keep her stable. Right now she is in urgent care and Prim, Haymitch, Effie, Gale and I are all waiting for results on Katniss.

A few minutes later...

A doctor came in. 

With a depressed expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if I made any mistakes in this but let me clarify some things
> 
> 1: I made District 12 have a hospital. 
> 
> 2: This has been edited.
> 
> 3: I'm going to try to post often.
> 
> Have a great day! :D


	2. Hosptital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark have won the 74th Hunger Games. But what they don't know, is that there are no winners. Only survivors. Katniss Everdeen believes that now they have won/survived, they can live their lives in peace, until a certain someone reads a certain card, that changes Haymitch Abernathy, Katniss Everdeen, and Peeta Mellarks's life for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :D

**Peeta's POV**

We are in the waiting room. Effie, Haymitch, Prim, and Gale. I could tell Prim was the saddest. Because if you looked right at her eyes you could see so many tears blocking her eyes. Suddenly a doctor came through.

"Did she make it?!" Prim shouted.

The doctors face turned depressed

"No..." I was frozen, I couldn't even think. I was the first to react. I got up and slapped the doctor's face and said...

"She was the love of my life. And you let her die!" I spat.

Well can we s-see her?" I studdered.

"Yes, you may." The doctor said.

Third-person POV

Prim came in first.

"Hey, Katniss. I know you probably can't hear me but, I love you, big sis. I hope you are feeling much better up there." Prim stated. 

She left with tears flowing down her eyes.

Gale came in next.

"Hey Catnip. I really liked y-your company. It gave me faith. But, I just want you to know that I love you." (Am I making things too cheesy?)

Haymitch and Effie came in after Gale.

Effie couldn't talk. All she did was sob.

Haymitch got teary but other than that, he has alcohol in his hand and would start drinking heavily again.

Peeta's POV

I finally get to g-go in.

he love of my life was standing there. Lifeless. I had lost all hope at that point. Instead, I walked on over.

"H-hey Katniss, I just wanna say you were the bravest, most kind, loyal and faithful person anyone could ever have. You-you were there to help me in the games when my leg was bleeding t-to death. Y-you helped me when Cato h-had me in a headlock." I sat next to her. "I want you to stay with me forever, even if you are dead. Please don't forget me?" I cried. I started crying harder, and then I heard something I thought I'd never hear again.

"Always..." I jumped up and looked at her. I bent down to be at her level.

"Katniss?!" I said.

"I would never-ever l-leave y-you..." She said. I was frozen. She just came back from the dead. 

Just then doctors came rushing in.  
"No, no please! No-" Katniss screamed. I thought they sedated her but no.

**_Katniss was having a seizure._ **


	3. Worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark have won the 74th Hunger Games. But what they don't know, is that there are no winners. Only survivors. Katniss Everdeen believes that now they have won/survived, they can live their lives in peace, until a certain someone reads a certain card, that changes Haymitch Abernathy, Katniss Everdeen, and Peeta Mellarks's life for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if I made any mistakes. Please tell me in the comments if I made any errors, or if you just liked the chapter.
> 
> E  
> n  
> j  
> o  
> y   
> :D

~Still in the flashback~ Peeta's POV

Oh my god. 

One shrieked at us to get out. I rejected.

"I'm not leaving Katniss." I hollered.

Then I felt someone's hands pick me up. I smelt whiskey.

"HAYMITCH, PUT. ME. DOWN!" I shouted.

Then the hands left me. I was going to run to Katniss when I felt something prick my arm.

A sedative.

I turned around to see Mrs. Everdeen,

(DUN DUN DUN)

"I'm sorry, but we need to get her stable again." 

The last thing I saw & heard before blacking out was the monitors going flat.

I wake up to a high pitched scream from across the hall. It sounded like a little girl. I am still shocked after what Mrs. Everdeen did. 

Wait.

I remember the monitors going flat. Oh. My. God.

I ran out to my hospital room, and into room 379. The room my love was in. I looked to see a tarp over a person.

She was dead. I couldn't believe it. 

When I walked out I realized that was room 378. I let a sigh of relief. But I still felt sorry for whoever died. I made my way to the correct room, to see Katniss awake and looking at Haymitch while he told her what has happened.

"Katniss!" I said as she looked up at me.

"P-p-Peeta," she said. She tried to get up but winced when she tried.

"Katniss, don't get up. It will just hurt more." I told her.

"Sweetheart they said you shouldn't talk. It seems the Peacekeepers had stabbed you where anywhere of the body a human can die from. You are very lucky you are alive. Only 30% survive." Haymitch explains.

(Made that up)

~End of flashback~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She is lucky. Please tell me if you enjoyed.
> 
> Byeeeeeee :P


	4. The Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark have won the 74th Hunger Games. But what they don't know, is that there are no winners. Only survivors. Katniss Everdeen believes that now they have won/survived, they can live their lives in peace, until a certain someone reads a certain card, that changes Haymitch Abernathy, Katniss Everdeen, and Peeta Mellarks's life for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry if I made any mistakes on this, please tell me my errors if you find any, or if you liked the chapter. 
> 
> E  
> n  
> j  
> o  
> y  
> :D

Time skip 6 months...

It's a month before the 'Third Quarter Quell.' I just hate seeing little kids being reaped and having to leave their families. I wake up in the morning. Still very tired, as usual. Lately, I have not had any nightmares. I am so relieved that I probably ran out of nightmares. Probably because Peeta has been sleeping with me. So, if I do have one, he will be there to comfort me.

"Hello, Kat" Peeta exclaims.

"Hey Boy with the Bread," I say with one of my brightest smiles.

"Well, it's time to get up. We got ourselves a big big big day!" He says mocking Effie.

"Do we have to? The Hunger Games are just a waste of time." I whine.

"Yes, we have to. We need to see what theme it is. We are mentors after all." He says.

I get up, take a shower, get dressed, eat some cheesy buns, and before you know it, I'm at Haymitch's house with Peeta, going to watch the announcement of the theme of the Third Quarter Quell.

"Hello, Haymitch". I try to say in my most cheerful voice.

"Hey, sweetheart". He says a little bit drunk.

I'm sitting on the couch waiting for that creep Snow to appear on it. I am not worried that much because Haymitch, Peeta and I are already victors, and victors can't be reaped.

It has been about ten minutes of waiting before the Panem Seal appears. 

I tune out for all the talking until he pulls out a fancy gold and white envelope.

"This theme for this Quarter Quell, is for the tributes, to be reaped, from the existing pool of victors".

Haymitch screams and throws his whiskey bottle to the TV.

I'm stunned.

Without looking back I run...

And I run.............

And run until I have probably been running for two hours.

I go climbing up my favorite tree.

I brought my bow and arrow.

And I am gonna think about what the hell he just said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my lord. 
> 
> Great?
> 
> Good?
> 
> Fine?
> 
> Neutral?
> 
> Bad?
> 
> Horrible?
> 
> Please tell me what you think! :D


	5. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark have won the 74th Hunger Games. But what they don't know, is that there are no winners. Only survivors. Katniss Everdeen believes that now they have won/survived, they can live their lives in peace, until a certain someone reads a certain card, that changes Haymitch Abernathy, Katniss Everdeen, and Peeta Mellarks's life for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Here is chapter five. always pleaae tell me if I made any errors! But furthermore...
> 
> E  
> n  
> j  
> o  
> y  
> :D

Peeta's POV

'The tributes are to be reaped, from the existing pool of victors'.

I tune everything out after that.

This can't be happening!! I can't go back into the Hunger Games! Well, it might not be me. But still! Poor Katniss has to-

Wait

I stop tuning out to see Katniss gone.

Where is Katniss?

"Haymitch"! I yelled

"Wat". He slurred.

Have you seen Katniss"? I asked.

"Not since the announcement." He said with concern.

"Well, maybe she is at home". I said

"Go check, and if not come back to me". He told.

So I ran to Katniss's house and saw no Katniss.

I tried calling.

She left her phone here.

She took her bow and arrows, so she is probably hunting.

~Two days later~

Okay, now I'm really concerned. Haymitch is too.

Well, she has probably gotten far. 

Please Katniss come back! :(

Katniss's POV

I have been here for two days now and I finally put the pieces together.

He wants me to go back with one of the boy victors.

I decide it's time to go back.

Half an hour later~

I finally made it to Peeta's house.

I open the door to see a worried Haymitch and Peeta.

"Where were you?" Peeta says madly and worriedly.

"In the woods, it is where I go to make myself stay calm." I say.

"Never do that again Sweetheart, I'm too old for a heart attack," Haymitch says jokingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay she got back! 
> 
> Great?
> 
> Good?
> 
> Fine?
> 
> Neutral?
> 
> Bad?
> 
> Horrible?
> 
> Please tell me what you think! :D


	6. Reaping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark have won the 74th Hunger Games. But what they don't know, is that there are no winners. Only survivors. Katniss Everdeen believes that now they have won/survived, they can live their lives in peace, until a certain someone reads a certain card, that changes Haymitch Abernathy, Katniss Everdeen, and Peeta Mellarks's life for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Here is chapter six! As always, please tell me if I made any errors! But furthermore...
> 
> E  
> n  
> j  
> o  
> y  
> :D

(I will try to write advanced this time) One week later~

Haymitch's POV

Peeta, Katniss and I are surrounded by six peacekeepers, trying to make sure we don't pull off a stunt I guess.

I stand on Effie's left with Peeta, and Katniss is on Effie's right all alone.

Effie then starts the reaping.

"Welcome, welcome! As we celebrate our 75th anniversary, and Third Quarter Quell, of The Hunger Games, as always...Ladies first"

I watch as Effie makes her way to the bowl on the right that holds one slip of paper.

"The female tribute for District 12...Katniss Everdeen."

I swear I saw the girl's face shed a tear when her name was called. She slowly made her way to Effie.  
Wonderful!" Effie's voice cracks a bit.

"And now for the men."

Her hand rummages through the bowl on the left trying to decide which one to pick.

After what seems like 5 years, she finally picks one.

“The male tribute for district 12 is...” Her face shows a bit of relief when she sees what it says. I tense waiting for my name to be picked.

“Peeta Mellark”.  
It was hard to disguise the relief in her voice, it was even harder to hide her shock when I stepped forward and calmly spoke, “I volunteer as tribute”.

She felt horrified by the way I had so calmly said it.  
She and I knew I was probably going to die at the bloodbath if I got picked so, why not?

She swallowed her sorrows and took the hands of Katniss and me,

"Very well, the tributes from District Twelve: Katniss Everdeen, and Ha-Haymitch Abernathy." She pretended that she wasn’t horrified when she said our names.

We were bundled onto the train without so much as a goodbye, with Katniss shrieking about how she needed to see her family, how she had to have a chance to say goodbye. 

The train journey was tense, I could practically feel the anger radiating off of Peeta, who had so clearly wanted to go back and protect Katniss again. we all ate in silence. Before returning to how we both would win.

The screen switched off at about midnight by the time we had all been discussing our ideas for interview plans. For whatever reason, it was decided this year that the interviews would take place before the training. Leaving us with barely any time to prepare for them.

"We need to surprise them" Effie suggested.

"A baby." Peeta said, "Katniss should tell the crowd that we went through with a toasting ceremony and," he sighed deeply, unable to meet the eyes of anyone in the room "that she’s pregnant."

Katniss, Effie and I stared at him with confusion and shock. 

Katniss jumped out of her seat and rushed off to her room. Probably embarrassed.

I suddenly felt like I needed a drink, so I stood up, looking around rushing, "I need a drink." I stated. But before I could get even four feet Peeta says,

"No, you can't mess this up for us. We need you sober" 

He managed to make me sit back down before I could make my way into the bar car.

"I'll have the avoxes remove the alcohol" 

Effie piped up, determined to maintain her optimism at any cost. 

"And in the morning we can discuss our plan for Haymitch. I think it's best that we're all off to bed, we have a busy busy busy day tomorrow! Please, excuse me."She says.

It takes me a minute to realize what she said.

"Aw Hell." I say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Haymitch.
> 
> Great?
> 
> Good?
> 
> Fine?
> 
> Neutral?
> 
> Bad?
> 
> Horrible?
> 
> Please tell me what you think! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I really hope you enjoyed and that this inspired you to write/read more fanfictions too!  
> Have an amazing day!! :D


End file.
